


DEBUT- chanlix

by chibi_chibi_uwu



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_chibi_uwu/pseuds/chibi_chibi_uwu
Summary: "Ah, finally one of you decided to arri-""um..""OH- sorry for yelling at you mate...""i-it's ok...".................................................................................BangchanXFelix(side ships included)OT8
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY WAS MOVED FROM WATTPAD TO HERE. I AM THE ORIGINAL CREATOR TYVM<3\.   
> I can be addressed as chibi/Author. I use She/Her pronouns.

𝗕𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗣𝗢𝗩:

I watched my leg awkwardly shaking, I was getting more nervous by the minute.  
'what if someone didn't arrive on time?, what if someone hurt's themselves on stage? what if- no no no... I need to stop, these thoughts aren't going to help with my rising anxiety.' I was in the dressing room, patiently waiting for any of the members to arrive... it was getting quite stressing being the only one here. 

The door creaks open and I spin my chair around to face the door excitedly. "Ah, finally one you decided to arriv-" huh...who was this? "uh...um-" a small boy around my age stands there and looks at me. I realize my mistake and start to apologize, "Uh, sorry for yelling at you mate..." I glanced up at him and started unintentionally. His expression displayed confusion. 

I paused and replayed my actions in my head, what caused him to be confused? wait a minute... I SPOKE ENGLISH AND ON TOP OF THAT WITH MY HEAVY ACCENT. Of course he probably couldn't understand what I said. I started to address my apology again, but before I could he spoke. 

"ah! you speak Aussie too mate?" He exclaimed with curiosity shining from his eyes. I just sat there, unable to take this in. 

𝗙𝗲𝗹𝗶𝘅 𝗣𝗢𝗩:

I just stood there confused, processing this information... I COULD UNDERSTAND HIM FULLY. I tilted my head in confusion, was he Aussie too by any chance? I felt the tension suddenly enter the room, I had to say something. "You speak Aussie too mate?" my voice came out smoother than I expected it too, despite my excitement. He chuckled, "Hey, my name's Chris- oh sorry uh, Bangchan, One of the debuting members" I giggled, "and I'm Felix, I'm one of the debuting members too. pleased to meet you Mr. Bangchan" 

I took a slower glanced at the man in front of me. His skin was milky but caramelized, his clasped hands were large, I glance at his face real quick and look back down to the floor. He was...smiling. A contagious soft smile, two small, tiny, little but deep dimples were visible on left cheek. I was about to ask him more about himself but I abruptly got my name called out by one of the staff, asking me to come over so I could get my make-up done. Which was lucky in a way because when I glanced back up at the man, he had already started to turn his chair around and was taking to his... Make-up artist? oh well, I have to get a move on. 

CHAN POV: 

I got a gush of air and a spin before I could say anything more to Felix.  
"BI are we now?" a mumbled voice asks. I gently sigh as I lift my head up to look into the mirror in front. There I see my bestfriend from high school behind me. I chuckle. "so, so, so, you did it?" I look at him expectantly which get's returned with a pout with a head tilt. Which I presume expresses confusion. I smile, I missed this face more than I realized. "got your make up artist/designer or whatever degree?" I rephrase.

he smiles, "THE ONE AND ONLY, JACKSONNN!! ~AT YOUR SERVICE~"  
I turn my chair around again and rush him into a tight hug. I pat his back and whisper, "good job, I'm proud. Really proud" his same old girl perfume makes his way into my nose. "sweet..." I mumble. we draw back from the hug and look at each other. "oh and I've been appointed as your permanent make-up artist" I stare at Jackson, that's the widest and purest smile I've ever seen from him yet, and were bestfriends since we first started the highschool journey. It's so sweet. 

He gently places his hands on my shoulder and pushes me back into the chair. "we can catch up and CuDdLe later Chris- I mean, Bangchan, right now your debut is on the line, good job you did so well, I remember seeing up at the school studio at around 4 o'clock. You looked hot in the sweat back then" he gives me a grin and wink and swooshes me back around and starts fixing my hair.

FELIX POV:  
I let my back fall onto the white wall, patiently waiting for everyone else to get ready. From the wall near the door, which is where I was standing, you could get a broad view of everything. I sighed and let my head drop down so my eyesight was met with my shoes, then lifted my head again too look around the room. My eyes comfortably landed on Bangchan. I was about to zone out a little but then suddenly the door smashed open. 

"OML OML IM SO LATE WHAT AM I DOING. DO I JUST, STAND HERE AND LET EVERYONE ADMIRE ME? NO WAIT IM ALREADY LATE SORRY SORRY SORRY.. UH ....UM...UH"  
I slightly tap the boy on his shoulder, "um... I think your all good. We have 30 minutes to get ready, you can just make your way over where the leafs and green stuff on the mirrors is hanging I'm pretty sure" I explain while pointing my hand over to the make-up section. His eye's relax and softly crinkle at the corners as he smiles gently. "Thanks I'll introduce myself later to you" he smirks and and mesmerizingly struts to make-up section. 

I didn't mean to stare here but, his figure is slim, his skin was soft, his facial expressions were friendly but stealthy as if he'd practiced them before....just like I did.  
I smile to myself. 8. 8 of us were all here. My anxiety of something going wrong crept back into it's hole. 

𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕟𝕖, 𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕔𝕝𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘.


	2. Chapter 2

3RD POV:   
lights shine everywhere, bringing colour to the stage and the 8 members on it.   
Nerves were tensioning more and more. Eyes were blinking quickly to get used to the camera flashes and lighting pop ups before they started. "3...2...1!!" 

"ANNYEONG-HASEYO!, STRAY KIDS IMNIDA!!" they all gently lowered their upper body to a perfect 90 degree bow, in sync. "hello, my name is Bangchan, leader, lead-vocalist and lead-dancer." he bowed politely. Every member introduced themselves in the same manner. By the time they finished the introductions. The tension from the room vanished. 

8 members in total. Bangchan, Lee know, Changbin, Hyunjin, Han, Felix, Seungmin and Maknae I.N~ "We hope you enjoyed witnessing our Debut. We promise to give more of us, our songs, and our adventures, PLEASE WISH US LUCK!!" after one last bow and dozen more honest smiles at the camera, the lights go out. 

FELIX POV:   
"CUT! Thank you Stray Kids." The staff members bow and once they rise cheers go all around us. As I look at the other members they all look exhausted as much as I feel I do. As I sigh, a gently amount of weight slings over my shoulder. 

I look over at my right, it's the guy who came late... wait, he introduced himself on stage... Hyung? no, well yes, but no. Hyungie? Hyungin? hyunjin- HYUNJIN! "um...Hyunjin hyung?" I anxiously look at him for his answer. He grins. I smile back.

We make a pathway to the dresser room as we continue talking, "your Felix right?" he asks. I nod. "Thanks for guiding me before...when... You know- I arrived late" I laugh, "no worries hyung, that's what members are for" I reply. "oh... I've gotta go! talk to you later Felix!" he chuckles and jogs a little to his dresser station with a sincere smile. 

CHAN POV:   
I look around for the two members I haven't introduced myself personally too, even though we'll get to introduce ourselves to all the members later I wanna do it now. The director suddenly calls my name and jogs over to me and congratulates me on making it to the debut. I thanked the director and the staff around me for their support and trust they've put in me to choose me as leader for STRAY KIDS. I continued to try and find Felix first because in our last talk... I still think I came off rude. 

I scatter around trying to find members, I probably looked like a mouse to everyone. 

"Ah, Fel-" I stopped my words, it looked like felix was talking to someone. Ah, Hyunjin. I continue making my way towards them. As I reach them I see Hyunjin and Felix smiling broadly. I bet their bestfriends or were at least contestants in the trainee process. I walk closer and closer to them, just as i was about to say hey lol, Hyunjin skips over to the dresser. 

I hear Felix slightly chuckle to himself... I smile. I quietly walk over to Felix and say "hey there" argh.. come on.. that was so cringe. "huh- oh hyung! Hello!" I smile as Felix continues, "um...sorry about beofre, i might have come off a little.. obnoxious... I'm honestly chill and and sweet sunshine from what I've been told" Oh, honestly. I hadn't been expecting him to apologize, I liked the way he acted before... "Oh, no Felix! It's all good, in fact I didn't actually mind your personality before, so please feel free to act how you want and be yourself" I laugh. "Thanks Hyung" He pats my back with what feels like....a really smol hand! "no worries mate, now I'll be off to introduce myself to Hyunjin. Oh, and your dressing room should be the one to left, I panicked so much before the debut that I ended up memorizing the whole building." I ended up blabbering my mouth, *internal scream.* "thanks again Hyung, and don't stress. Your going to be a great leader" Felix says with a smile, as I started making my way over to where Hyunjin is getting his make-up currently removed. 

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕨𝕠, 𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕔𝕝𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘.


	3. DEBUT- chanlix

ANONYMOUS MEMBER:   
We were finally settling into our new environment with new people and opportunities. 

Changing into our debut clothes was a big enough fuss already, all the sparkles and straps and make-up details with earrings and chains, but taking them of to change into our comfort clothes was even worse, we were dolled up with chains, rings, straps, belts, make-up gems, bracelets, chokers. They all fell around me with little tinks and twinkles. 

Once everyone was done with changing and getting phone calls from their parents to congratulate along with wishing the best of luck. We were hoping into a black van. 

I glanced at my watch while waiting for everyone else to get on, 9:07PM. I looked up, my turn. The van was quite spacious, it smelled of lavender...and...fairy floss? Honestly I have no idea what it was.   
It smelt nice, but I liked the smell of rain water mixed with dirt/soil more.   
Infact, that was actually my favorite smell, and this was about to become my favorite day. Because outside... you could smell just that (the rain+dirt). 

It had started raining heavily as soon as we got inside. The rain ran down quickly on the window. Suddenly Bangchan spoke,"hey everyone! I'll be doing a check to make sure we're all here, so give me a good loud hello when I call you name!"   
I patiently listened for my name, the rain had increased it's pace now, I looked out the window but made my vision focus on the raindrops.   
I carefully selected two raindrops... "that one... and... That one!" I whispered to myself. "which one'll win?" I carefully monitored the droplets movements. "plip...drizzle...join...slide....twist....finish" I smile to myself, drop one wins! 

"*****?" "ah, HELLO!!" I wave to Bangchan and turn back around. I looked at my feet and decided to just, pause, for a minute. Suddenly a thought entered my mind: lucky. 

This big van, my shoe brand, my freshly dyed hair, the accessories and belts. It was all new and expensive. I let out a small chuckle... hoping the members wouldn't hear. It was all new, except my oversized, big, blue hoodie. 

Funny how everything changed for everyone but we still held onto something from our past. I tilted my head to the right, gazing out the window. It looked like there wasn't much traffic so our home was probably going to be in the outskirts of the city. 

I gathered all my thoughts and stored them in one side of my brain. Letting in only one last thought before I slept; "how was this journey going to go?..." 

FELIX POV: (a/n don't worry more member POV'S will be here soon , like next chapter or so) 

"HEYYYY EVERYONE!!" I forced open my eyes. Who. The. Hell. Was. Making. This. Much. NOISE.   
"argh... what is it?" I looked at laying boy beside me as he spoke. His voice husky as it left his mouth, "wow, now THAT was attractive" My head voice pointed out.

"oh, hey felix!~" Hyunjin said after a few coughs. I yawned, "h..hey hyungg~" I smiled. "BANGCHAN HYUNGG!! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" a voice from behind us yelled, which I recognized as Lee Knows. "hu- OH, IT'S 1:07am" I slumped back into my chair. This van was actually comfy... It looked slick from the outside so I thought it was just all for show and all that. 

Just as I was about to fall asleep again, Bangchan hyung's voice reached my ears again. "AYOO IF ANYONE IS INTRESTED. ~we have arrived at our dorms~" he announced as if he was a butler or something lol. 

I shot up and so did Hyunjin, we both ran to the other side of the van. "wow..." was all I could muster up. Hyunjin came beside me and placed his hand gently on my hair and ruffled it up a bit before I could process what he was doing. 

I tilted my head and gave a pout to Hyunjin. "hyung...my hairrrr" I wailed. "huh- oh my bad Felix it, it just looked so soft and cloudy." His cheeks turned a little peachy as he spoke. I giggled. "should we go?" Hyunjin pointed to the exit of the van. "let's go!" I grabbed his sleeve and guided it to the exit. 

CHAN POV:   
I walked outside of the van. "BRR"   
ah, Seoul weather. Colder than my drunk self. 

Since I was the first person to hop out of the van, I retrieved the key's to our dorm from our manager. There were 8 of them. For each of us. 

I paused for a good minute and stared down at the keys in my gloved hands. I let out a puff of air that could be visibly seen in the cold. I squeezed the keys. 

"haha ready Chan?" "HOLY COCKY KOALA!...fucking hell you scared me Changbin." "well... you know, you WERE zoning out.. and well I was getting cold." he replied in a annoyed tone.   
Changbin snatched the keys out of my hands skipped to the door of our dorms with a sly grin.   
"AYO CHANBIN WAIT FOR ME MATE~" I shook my head and jogged off to catch up with my friend. It had been a long journey... we were trainees together, he was always there for me. 

𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕔𝕝𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘.


	4. DEBUT- chanlix

HYUNJIN POV: 

As we stepped gently inside our dorms, the lights smoothly turned on. I slowly turned around... making a 360 rotation in the moment. The dorms were massive. There was a big TV in the lounge, where we were standing, a marble flooring everywhere. The kitchen counter contrasting with the flooring. I looked at the coffee table in the center of the... wait, OUR lounge. The fresh bouquet one of us received was already in the vase, and there was another on the dinning table. 

"Hyunggg! come here!" I tuned my sense to where the voice was coming from. Turns out, we even have a balcony, which Felix was currently standing at, gaping at the view of the mountains from there. We were quite up high... I walked over to Felix. "Hyunjin! Hyunjin hyungg.. wouldn't this view look so much better in the day time?" he asked, his eyes widening again when he took another glance at the view before directing it back at me.

"hmm... I don't really know, I like it dark" which ended up earning me a soft pout from Felix as we disagreed. "but... I guess the view would be more detailed in the day, so I agree with you Felix" I reworded. 

"Then... let's wake up early and watch the sunrise together... it'll be better that way because it'll be dark and light" he smiled brightly at me with hope in his eyes...a little too bright.. tf, he's radiating sunshine help... "s-sure Felix, but right now it's..." I flicked my watch on my wrist towards my face, "currently... 1:49am, would you like to stay up or get a couple hours of sleep then wake up to the sunrise?" I asked 

"I woul- wAoUld Loke D-tOo.... sorry" I bursted out laughing, that yawn was so funny, Felix's eyes averted mine as I laughed. "s-sorry... I shouldn't have laughed at that.." I tried to stifle my laughter (which worked) as Felix grew pink... I hope I didn't hurt his feelings because of what I just did. "I-it's all good..." Felix replied as I tried quickly to think of something to move the conversation else where. 

"how about we just sleep today and watch the sun rise tomorrow? I'm quite tired today" I gave Felix a gentle smile, Felix needed some sleep... and honestly I did too. Felix did little nods in agreement while rubbing his right eye with his hand. He stepped inside to the living area as I followed. 

"so, where will we sleep?" Felix asked as he turned back around to face me. "Oh hey Hyunjin, hi Felix. I'm going to call everyone so we could decided our rooms/roommates... so just uh, take a seat." Bangchan signalized to the new couch. "Oh, sure hyung" I stated as Felix and I took a place next to each other on the couch. 

BANGCHAN POV:   
I walked outside of the last room to see Felix and Hyunjin heading inside from the balcony. I made my way through to where they were. "so, where will we sleep?" I overheard Felix say as I approached them. "oh hey Hyunjin, hi Felix. I was going to call everyone so we could decided on our rooms/roommates... so just, you know, take a seat." 

I walked around the dorms to call everyone into the living room... Unsurprisingly the youngest who identified as Jeongin or I.N was already slumbering on the top bunk in room two. "I chucked as I put the soft blanket over him and turned the lights out. 

I made my way to the living room where everyone was already gathered and yawning. "uh... hey everyone, I thought it would be better to introduce ourselves tomorrow and just get the sleeping rooms and stuff for the next two months done now so we can sleep...if that's yk.. all good with you all" I explained as everyone attention directed to me. There was a mumble of 'good idea' and 'it's cool with me' in response.

"so uh, how would you all like to partner up? for the roommates." I questioned. "can we just, uh pair up with who were closest too? because to me it seems like everyone has been hanging with someone the whole time" Minho (lee know) answered. 

I looked around... they were all sitting in pairs. "so... Hyunjin and Felix, Minho and Seungmin, Han and Changbin?" there was a mummer of mmhm's as they looked at each other and nodded. 

"Uh, I was just wondering... where's our makne? I.N?" Hyunjin asked as his hand went from raised to lowered. "he's fallen asleep, in room two. That reminds me, we also need to pick our rooms for the next two months, the rooms are all the same so any room should do." 

"Han and I can take room 3" Changbin stated. "Seungmin and I will take room 4" Minho said. "And that leaves room 1 for Felix and me" Hyunjin smiled and got up, extending his hand to Felix. I watched as they both got up and left. 

Changbin and Han excitedly got up and ran to room 3. Seungmin and Minho decided to stay on the couch a little longer and talk. "don't fall asleep here you two" I commented and walked over to the kitchen for a cup of water. 

𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕔𝕝𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘.


End file.
